


Not Alone

by dante0220



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante0220/pseuds/dante0220
Summary: Some time late in Season 2, Clark sits at the Talon pondering things.  Can a certain barista/assistant manager help?  Please read and review.  Thanks!





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Smallville belongs to DC and the CW.

# Not Alone

[Talon—One Day After School, Late in Season 2]

Clark meandered through the converted theater’s front door. His mind struggled to doggie-paddle through Life’s not so gentle maelstrom. Jonathan’s seeming overzealous care of the Secret wore at him. Despite the willingness to keep the Secret, Pete struggled with it. Dr. Swann’s revelations about his origins stirred further questions. With them, Kyla and Chief Willowbrook’s declaration tying him to the Cowache Numan legend pressed down further. His scholastic toils added to the frothing brew. 

Even for a super powered teen, the whole situation could be burdensome.

_Wish that they’d understand that I have a life too!_ He slumped into a careworn oak chair. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. His eyes considered his classmates and fellow townspeople all around. 

The throng carried on with their affairs about him. Some sipped their coffee without a clue. A few fretted over the latest assignments. Several checked their phones for texts. A line of people waited patiently or not so patiently for service. Couples exchanged small talk and cute banter.

Others engaging in life. A normal life. A life without special abilities. A life without the burdens.

_They don’t know how easy they have it._ Clark looked toward the counter. There he spied a certain brunette barista applying her craft. He admired how Lana kept _Civility_ ’s mask firmly applied. He watched as she dealt with the clientele enjoying their sunshine and easing the emotional tempests. He saw her smoothly turn to the espresso machine; her fingers gently urging the desired treats from it. _I wish I could be as smooth. I have to be so careful. She can just do it._ He bowed his head and allowed his thoughts free rein. 

For what seemed like hours, he meditated on the deeper issues. He had meant to get up and order something. Yet his issues sucked him down into the murky depths of his own world. He brooded over the chipped oak table. His fingers tapped away _Frustration_ ’s Morse code across the worn surface. Everything seemed so distant…almost like he sat behind a glass wall. He could see and hear the other patrons. He could almost touch them…

_Almost…._

Except he wasn’t like them…not really….

And so he sat thinking over his cares and concerns. Those tawdry companions smothered him with their overbearing attitudes.

Then everything changed with a small impact. A clink from porcelain touching wood tickled his ears. The exquisite caffeinated aroma stirred his nostrils. Something feather-soft laid itself delicately yet firmly across his hand.

He broke from his reverie. He took in two mugs of coffee steaming away. A gentle hand caressed his easing the burden. His eyes progressed from that gentle anchor up an arm and to the waiting face.

Lana quirked an eyebrow. “You okay, Clark? Looked like you could use a cup.”

“Hmm? Oh yeah.” He inhaled deeply washing away _Depression_ ’s lingering burdens. “Sorry. Thanks for coming over. On your break?”

“I just finished my shift.” She glanced at her watch. “You’ve been there for three hours. Coming up with life’s great plan, are we?” She covered her concern with a smirk which would’ve made everyone but Lex jealous. Then she sipped her coffee and motioned with her index finger toward his. “You need that.”

He slowly raised the mug to his lips. The hot drink flowed smoothly into his mouth and down his throat. He relaxed. He felt amazed by her insight. He admired how the cup could be so perfectly fixed for him….

...for him….

“Contemplating the next great task or what?” she queried. Again she tried to mask her concern with a bit of humor and insight. Despite the unusually busy afternoon, her eyes had gravitated toward him every chance they could get. 

“Not hardly, Lana. A lot on my mind,” he admitted albeit more candidly than he’d initially planned.

“Oh? Care to share?” Despite her attempt not to lecture him (again) about opening up, her mouth curled into the slightest signs of a frown.

He sighed. “Wish I could. You know how it is.”

She coughed into her hand. “Yeah I do. The balance between work and school is kind of overwhelming. I want Henry and the Sullivans to like me. I try to ride Buttercup twice a week so she doesn’t feel lonely. I dread that Lex is going to march in here and close it all down. I try to contribute to the _Torch_. Really tiring. You know how it is.”

He rolled his eyes at her deliberately echoing his words back to him. He placed his other hand on top of hers. “Lana, I…”

She shrugged. “It is okay to open up once in a while, Clark. I just did to you. You want to know why?”

He sipped on his coffee while considering her point. “Okay…why?”

She smiled. “Because no matter what else is going on, Clark, you’re always there for me. You find ways to help. You encourage everyone. I wish you didn’t have so many secrets. It’s okay. Whatever it is, I can deal with it.” She knew of course there was more to him than he let on. She had questions about the events surrounding the twisters and the fires.

But those inquiries would wait. She wouldn’t be so selfish.

Not when her Plaid Knight needed her….

She gently squeezed his hand. “It’s all right, Clark. When you’re ready, I’ll listen. Right now, you need someone.”

His heart did a happy jig in his chest skipping about to its own light beating. His mouth formed the familiar grin for her benefit. “You already have. Thanks, Lana.”

“Just doing what I do.” Her eyes sparkled into his. “You’re never alone, Clark.”

He sighed. “I feel like I am. Everyone has their issues. Mine seem so different.”

She drank from her mug. Her mind contemplated his words and mood. “We all have burdens, Clark. Some are bigger than others. Point is, we all have to learn balance. We can’t do it all alone.”

_Wonder what Dad would think of that?_ “I’d like to, Lana.”

“Then why don’t you? I’m tough. I can deal with it,” she insisted. 

He rolled his eyes at her words. _Wonder how she’d take the connection between the meteor shower and me? She’d blame me for her parents’ death. She’ll never talk to me again._

“We’ve come past our last date, Clark. I think whatever it is, we can deal with it together,” she assured him. She checked her watch again. “Besides your Mom’s pot roast is waiting.”

He ground his teeth not believing he’d neglected to check in with the parents. “She’s probably worried.”

“She called here looking for you. I told her you were okay. Relax, Clark. I took care of it.” The smirk returned to her face. “Consider the possibilities. Clark Kent’s partner in crime. Who’d imagine that?” she teased. “Let me give you a lift.”

“Okay,” he accepted eager for a few more minutes with his brunette muse. He started for his wallet.

“It’s on the house, Clark. I’ve got it.” She smiled at him. “Come on. Enough brooding. Maybe….”

He looked earnestly at her. “Maybe what?”

She smiled hopefully at him. “Maybe we can watch the sunset from your loft? You still owe me one.”

With surprising ease, he accepted, “Okay.” He held his hand out. “Lead the way?”

She took his hand in hers. Her eyes met his purposefully. “Always. Come on.” 

They collected their things quickly. Hand in hand, they headed toward her blazer and the shared sunset waiting ahead.

Never alone…never again…..

 

THE END


End file.
